


Freezing Your Boyfriend

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Origins, with an Alistair that remained a warden. Kallia and Alistair have fun in the snow. Senseless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Your Boyfriend

Alistair rubbed his gloved hands together, smiling as he watched Kal spin around in the falling snow, red hair flashing wonderfully in the moonlight and eyes wide with glee. 

Also, wearing _barely anything._

“Aren’t you freezing?” He shouted, pulling his hat as far down over his ears as it would go.

“Nope!” She grinned at him, breath puffing out in a cloud of steam. She’d woken him up excitedly and had scampered out of the inn like a deranged puppy the moment she saw the snow falling, wearing nothing but her nightdress. It was – um, a _little_ more revealing than he’d like in the middle of a strange town. At night. With a tavern nearby. And that man over there looking out of his window… He waved her coat around a little more desperately this time.

“Are you _sure_ I can’t tempt you with the coat? Stop the snow getting in your, um…”

“You know the cold doesn’t bother me, Alistair.” She frowned at him, crossing her arms – which just, well, pushed everything _up_ and frankly made everything even worse.

He hurried forwards, plopping the coat over her shoulders and trying to charmingly smile away the frightening glare he got in response. It seemed to work. Her huffing as she stuffed her arms into the coat quickly made way for a smile as she stopped to stare at the snowflakes settling on the trees.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” She leaned towards him, smirking as she snaked a hand under his coat.

He immediately leapt back from her with a yelp – Maker, her hands were like _ice._ She stared at him, looking hurt. He winced.

“Sorry, I- your hands are really cold. Like, _really_ cold.”

Kal sighed, stepping up next to him and watching the snow again, but looking far more forlorn this time. “Fine, I won’t touch you.”

He found he could only watch her dejected expression for a few minutes until he gave in. He took her hand securely and smiled as her expression brightened. He could put up with a bit of cold.

Within minutes he was squirming.

Kal sighed heavily, “I’m too cold, aren’t I?”

“How are you _alive?”_

He snatched his hand back and started blowing into it desperately, trying to get the feeling back.

He could hear the smirk in Kal’s voice. _“You’re_ just being a wimp.”

“I am _not_ – ask anyone, it’s _not_ healthy-”

He yelped as she abruptly put her evil-ice-hands on the back of his neck, giggling madly and ignoring his protests until his attempts to get away from her landed them both in a pile of snow. He shivered uncontrollably as he stared accusingly at her, still laughing against his chest.

“Happy now, Miss _wouldn’t-it-be-fun-to-freeze-my-boyfriend-to-death?”_

“Yes.” She gave him a smile far too lovely for when he was trying to be annoyed at her, leaning down to kiss him and stilling his chattering teeth for just a moment before they started right back up again.

She used both hands to try and drag him upright and he staggered to his feet, trying to brush the snow off of himself. “Can we go inside now?”

“Yes.”

He took her hand in his as they walked back to the inn. He probably already had hypothermia anyway. “You know I’m going to have a cold now, don’t you?”

“I’ll look after you.”

“Good.”


End file.
